


Absolutely Nothing

by diceboy



Series: SUB-mariner am i right [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, look he’s the SUB-mariner not the DOM-mariner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceboy/pseuds/diceboy
Summary: In searching for information about Doom and Namor’s newest scheme Sue stumbles upon something very different.





	Absolutely Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a kinkmeme fill I saw years ago and when I looked for it again had been deleted, so yeah.
> 
> Also know that in my heart Namor is trans. 
> 
> That’s all enjoy.

“It’ll be a cinch” Reed has said while explaining the plan to her one final time

”Just stay invisible, find Namor and Doom, listen to them discussing their plan, and sneak back out.”

Part of her wished it was him in here dodging doombots, but she was the one who could turn invisible. So, here she was, trying to navigate the labyrinth that is Castle Doom. Getting past the initial security hadn’t been as hard as she had expected, and for that she was endlessly grateful. The last thing she needed was to end up as Doom and Namor’s Prisoner. The team needed to stop them not spend time rescuing her. As she turned the corner Sue came face to face with a very important looking door. It was large, solid wood and thankfully cracked open. Sue padded over, peeking inside. It appeared to be Doom’s dining room. A massive metal table was placed in the center of the room surrounded by empty chairs. She couldn’t see the full room without squeezing inside, but luckily she didn’t have to. As Namor quickly burst into her field of vision, walking up and down the table length, clad in his signature speedo. Perfect, Sue thought, It was only a matter of time before Doom and Namor met up if she just followed Namor, she was sure to overhear something useful. Sure enough, almost immediately after having that thought Sue heard Doom’s voice. 

“Namor if you don’t stop pacing I’ll have the doombots restrain you.” Namor responded by scoffing.

”I’d like to see your ridiculous contraptions try.” He gloated crossing his arms, but he did stop pacing, opting instead to shift unsteadily from foot to foot.

”I know patience is a skill you are unfamiliar with flexing,” started Doom, “but the plan is already in motion all we have to do is wait.”

That didn’t sound good. Already in motion is a bad sign. 

“I’m aware” said Namor as petulant as ever. They stood in silence for a while before Namor’s nervous energy compelled him to start pacing again. Doom sighed.

”Namor,” he said, annoyance creeping into his voice.”Come sit.” 

Namor scoffed again, but started walking towards one of the ends of the table, and out of Sue’s visual range. 

“Now isn’t that better,” she heard Doom say. She technically didn’t need to see what they were doing, but what if they exited the room through a different door. She had to be prepared and risk sneaking through the crack in the door. Acting as stealthily as she could she slipped through the ajar door, gaining access to the grand room. The sight before her was not exactly what she expected. Doom was seated at the head of the table, in a chair fit for a ruler, but Namor instead of sitting next to him was perched on the edge of the table in front of Doom. Namor was looking away from Doom face turned to the side facing Sue and Doom’s eyes were locked in him. 

“Perhaps what you need is a distraction,” Doom said. Then he did something very strange. He reaches up and adjusted Namor’s speedo, pulling the sides up slightly. Did he just, no Sue must be seeing things, for a second, Sue thought he cupped the bulge of Namor’s crotch.

“Kneel before me and Doom will provide an adequate distraction,” Doom said leaning back in his chair.

“Namor kneels for no one,” Namor sneered, but Doom only chuckled as Namor sank to his knees before him. Now Sue was very confused, because the heat pooling in her stomach was telling her one thing was about to happen, but her brain was telling her how impossible that was. After all Namor was interested in her, Doom hardly seemed like the type he would be having a dialince with. But it seemed like the heat in her stomach was correct as Doom reached down and undid his codpiece, revealing his cock. This is the point where Sue should have left. She told herself it was time to leave, that she shouldn’t be watching this, but, she didn’t. She could say to herself it was because they might say something important as much as she wanted, it didn’t make it true.

“You look good on your knees Namor,” Doom’s voice interrupted her train of thought. 

“So you’ve told me,” Namor responded moving his head closer to Doom and opening his mouth. Oh my god, he was really going to give Doom a blow job. Sue thought. Then in a flash he was. Lips wrapped around Doom’s cock, head bobbing up and down. It seemed like he knew what he was doing. Sue didn’t have a great idea what a good blow job looked like from this angle, but Doom seemed to be enjoying it, gauntleted hand placed lazily on the back of Namor’s head. Until it wasn’t lazy, until it was a strong hand, forcing Namor’s head down until he gagged around Doom’s dick. Namor squirmed but didn’t resist Doom’s grip. Sue had a lot of new information to process right now. Namor was probably at least bisexual, which now thinking about it maybe she should have expected based on his whole deal, things she wrote off as Atlantian quirks coming back to her. He was also apparently at least sexually involved with Doom of all people! Not to mention he was willingly submitting and taking a pretty rough treatment. All this new information about Namor was rapidly changing how she felt about Namor’s advances towards her, what did he expect from her if this what what he got out of his other relationships. She didn’t have time to finish that thought though because it seemed Doom was done. Well not done if his dick was anything to go by, but done with the blow job. He quickly stood up pushing his chair backwards and pulling Namor up by his hair. Namor stood tears running down his cheeks, tongue lolling out as Doom backed him up to the table, forcing him to sit on it once again. 

“Such a good boy,” Doom condescended, patting the side of Namor’s face. “But we both know you can be better, take off that ridiculous bathing suit.” Namor moved to shimmy out of his speedo and Sue decided it was really time for her to take her leave. Slipping back out the door she came from, she abandoned her mission. She’d just tell Reed she didn’t see anything. Yeah, that she couldn’t find them and didn’t see anything.

-

“Ah, finally she’s gone,” Doom said watching Namor remove the little clothing he had. “She had a stronger stomach than I expected.”

“What are you talking about Doom?” Namor questioned angrily as he threw his speedo towards the corner of the room.

“Richard’s wife,” Doom responded “She snuck in here obviously trying to gather information on our plan. As if Doom didn’t create security measures capable of detecting her. But I thought it would be better to scare her off and keep that a secret.” Namor stared wide eyed at Doom mouth gaping. 

“Sue was here.” He said

“Yes.”

“And saw that”

“Indeed,” Doom said “You put on quite the show.”

“I have to go talk to her-“ Namor said frantically trying to get off the table and chase after Sue, but Doom placed a heavy, gauntleted, hand on his chest and pushed him backwards.

“Did I say we were done?” And under his mask Doom grined

-

“I’m telling you I didn’t see anything,” Sue said.

“Nothing at all?” Responded Reed.

“Nothing,” Insisted Sue.

“Are you sure? Surely they must have said something relevant.” Reed almost pleaded.

“Look Reed, I didn’t see anything. If you want to check on them they are in the room through that window.” Sue said pointing up to an exterior window. “You can see for yourself.” Reed looked at her strangely, confused by his wife’s strange reaction. He stretched his body up so that he was at head height with the window, and got an eyeful of Doom fucking Namor into the table as Namor moaned and pleaded. Reed immediately reverted to his natural state face beet red.

“So what did you see?” Sue asked. Reed gulped.

“Absolutely Nothing.”


End file.
